Aperture Mesa
''"Working to make a better tomorrow for all crawler kind, and as a trusted friend, in outland science.” ''-The Aperture Mesa Work Motto. The Aperture Mesa Research Facility, or A.M.R.F. for short, is the headquarters of the Crawler Outland corporation and the primary setting for scientists and researchers. It is located in the Outlands underneath the Scorpion Cavern Castle. Aperture Mesa is an Crawler research corporation whose headquarters are located in the Aperture Mesa Research Facility. Aperture Mesa was apparently helmed by the Scorpion government, as the Great Seal can be seen on the ground of several lobbies of the Aperture Mesa Research Facility (before the Forgotten inhabited it after The Uprising), and the Crawler Empire Nuclear Regulatory Commission, as seen on several com-link status screens. Originally a shower curtain manufacturer named Aperture Fixtures, it evolved over the course of half a century into an experimental physics research institution, Aperture Laboratories is also used as a trade name by Aperture Mesa for most of its products, “Outland Science Innovators” is used as a branding name. ---- Fields Array Aperture Mesa undertakes research in various fields from standard scientific research to radiation, rocketry, theoretical physics, lasers, experimental propulsion, hydraulics, robotics, hydroelectricity, genetics, zoology, applied mathematics, and a very wide spectrum of research into chemistry and all manner of physics research. The research is mostly conducted in the Aperture Mesa Research Facility and includes both pure research and applied science. In addition to this legitimate research, several secret projects are also carried out at Aperture Mesa, which are deliberately left vague. A large amount of classified research is carried out, including the development of high-tech weapons and defense systems, research into extra-dimensional travel, teleportation, and the study of Outland Xen. During a tram ride into the Aperture Mesa Facility, an announcement on the public address system states that the facility is seeking employees with backgrounds in theoretical physics, biotechnology, and various other high-tech scientific disciplines. It is also said that jobs in low-clearance security and materials handling are available. As the same announcement states, Aperture Mesa is an equal opportunity employer with ethnic/tribal minorities, as well as female scientists such as Scorpia Mossman and Bachell respectively. Personnel Aperture Mesa employs in its facility two main groups of civilian employees: science personnel and security personnel, along with various other inhabitants including the administrative personnel, service personnel and occasionally the employees' families in labled dormitories. The base also keeps a small military presence. Notable Personnel *Dr. Scordon Freeman (Former Scientist here, and cuaser of the Chi Resonance Cascade.) *Barney Balhoun (A former security guard, freind of Freeman before he left for his bat 3ic duties.) *Dr. Scorpia Mossman (A former Scientist, whom was a colleague of Freeman’s) *Doug Battmann (A schizophrenic Bat hiding out in the Facility after the Gassing of the entire Facility Personell. Currently lives as a nomad around chima,and is a supporter of the Forgotten.) *Issac Skliner (Former teleportation Expert Scientist, mentor of Scordon.) *Speli Vance (Former Scientist working alongside Scordon, escaped with his Daughter from the first Incident.) *Bachell (Former Test Subject, now owner of New Aperture.) *Scortica Breen (Former Admin and CEO of the Company and Complex, later, The Combine Administrator.) *Dr. Ravgarra Rosenberg (A Raven that used to work here, helped Barney Escape the Facility during the Chi Resonance Cascade) *Dr. Walter Bennet (A bat that used to work here, a promoted faculty that also held a menial hero status during the Chi Resonance Cascade when fighting off occupying Crawler Empire Forces trying to cover up the situation.) Experiments/Tests (WIP) Aperture Mesa Computer-Aided Enrichment Center Main Article >> Aperture Mesa Enrichment Center The Aperture Mesa computer-aided Enrichment Center is Aperture Mesa's main facility where its products branded "Aperture Laboratories" are developed and tested, and the main location of . Located Under the Scorpion Cavern Castle/Scorpion HQ of the Outlands, above and inside a disused salt mine, the facility has been monitored by the computer ChiLaDOS since 200-. Category:Locations Category:Crawlers Category:All Articles Category:Companies